


If we were common people...

by RoseEssence



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, sigyn - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Beaches, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Execution, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Kidnapping, Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Loki met a girl at a beach... she didn't know him... may be because he usually stay inside the castle and there are many people who have never seen him... this girl is different may be because she didn't treated him like a prince... it's good to be normal in someone's eye... everything was fun until he finds out that she is ,indeed, special...
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

_Why I kept hiding behind books? Do I really like them that much? Don't I want attention?_

_Pfff... hard to answer. Cause I myself don't know what I want. It's not like I've read each and every book of this realm but i think books are way better then people around me._

Loki slammed his book shut when a guard came in. He gave Loki an invitation card.

Loki saw the card. _Another party... by my father ofcourse. I can't believe how much paper they waste on these invitation. There are almost twenty parties which are organised every year and then some small victory celebrations and all. When is this going to end._

The queen entered his chambers. He acknowledged her presence. "Loki, are you thinking of some good excuse to not to attend this party again, child?"

Loki vanished the invitation with magic. "Mother, you know I..."

"Don't like parties and meeting people. I know" she completed his sentence. "But I would recommend you to come. Look at you, you should be having like ten women around you and almost thirty exs"

Loki leaned forward in disbelief " Mother you are telling me this? As I recall you were the one who taught me to respect women"

"I was just joking but child there should be atleast one. The one without whom you can't live" she took his hands in hers. "My child, I told you to treat each one of them like goddess but make one of them goddess of your heart"

Loki stood up and walked away from her. "It's harder than you thought, mother. I can't seem to trust anyone in the matter of hearts. My heart... my heart..." Loki stopped to look outside from window but seem to be unfocused. He didn't know what to say.

Frigga put her hand on his shoulder. She knows that her son's heart is fragile and he doesn't want a broken one. "Child when there will be right time, you'll find the one"

"Mother, this position. Being a prince it's so burden on me. I always felt like I am chained and everything I do is in the fear that father might disapprove. Sometimes I can't even breathe. How could I handle a woman whem I am myself so broken and overburdened" Loki wept a tear.

Frigga embraced him and soothed him. "Someone will come and hug you so tight that all your broken pieces of heart will stick together my child"

~

Loki attended the party in royal outfit and all diplomatic talks. He tried to flirt along the women who showed interest in him. But soon he left like any other times.

He left castles and changed his clothes to simple ones for not catching attention. He studied markets and forests and shores.

Tonight he found someone standing on the shore. He examined a lady figure standing in the moonlight. He decided not to disturb her. Then she started singing murmuring something in tune.

He find himself lost in that song. Though the lyrics were unknown and may be in some distinct language but her voice was amazing. Not shrilling and sharp and sweet but crisp and seducing and hoarse... different.

Everything in his body urged him to see her face, to know her.

Suddenly, she moved her arms and hips. _Wait is she dancing? It is graceful but what kind of dance is it?_

Loki could tell it is a couple dance because she was holding her arm up like resting on something. Man's shoulder probably.

He felt like occupying that place in her arms. _And why not it's a great trick... Her eyes are closed she will be shocked._

He slowly walked near her and when she slowed down a little he held her in perfect position and Loki found himself perfectly fit in her hand's stance. Hand rested on his shoulder and another on his hand.

She stopped singing and opened her eyes standing there in the shock. _Oh her eyes are blue._

She backed off, breathing heavily. "Who are you?"

Loki narrowed his eyes. _Is she crazy? I am prince of this realm. Doesn't she know me?_

"Are you deaf? Or dumb? Who are you? How dare you touch me?"

Loki smiled. _How many persons are there in realm who haven't seen me? She doesn't know me. Is this a blessing?_ "I would like to do that again"

He approched her again and she stepped backward. "Don't you dare"

Her eyes gave him warning and he remind himself that he should control himself. She is a stranger lady after all.

He bowed. "I am sorry, my lady. It was just for fun. I mean no disrespect. I am..." he didn't want to give her his real identity. "Lucas"

"I am... Lady Samara"

Loki nodded. "You are from noble family then"

She looked uncertain. "No but I would like it if someone will call me lady Samara"

Loki laughed. "I am really sorry for my earlier conduct lady Samara"

"It's alright"

It was hard to continue the conversation but Loki wants to know more about her. "Where do you live? I mean it's late at night you should not wonder out at this time of night. Unless if your house is nearby"

"I'll handle myself"

Loki smiled at her boldness. Either she is fool or she is smart. "Let me walk you back to your home"

"No thanks, I don't bed strangers" she crossed her arms near her chest.

It's amazing every sentence from her is making him laugh more. " what does that mean, my lady?"

"Are you a noble? You act like one. And I know what were you suggesting by walking me to home" she was saying this in calm and confident manner.

"Yes. I am king's advisor's son. And I am sorry but I was not suggesting anything other than walking you back to your home safely"

" I'll handle myself"

"I would love to know you. Is that too direct to say?"

"No all fools say that to me. It's ok"

"Oh you know what's difference between them and me?" He leaned forward to see her in eyes.

"What?" She challenged.

"I'll know you all"

"No one ever did"

"That's why I am different, darling"

She started walking away from him. "Well, all the best"

Loki watched her go. He smiled and loved how every part of him is reacting in that moment. He felt alive. He has a goal now. To know this mysterious normal girl. Samara.


	2. Chapter 2

After one week Loki found same girl on the beach again. He waited so long for her. He went there every night. But today he saw her. She is in light yellow dress. _What's the fabric? It's so flowy._

He approached her. "Good morning, lady Samara"

She rolled her eyes. "Uh... you again"

That smile returned on Loki's face. "Why don't you prepare yourself to see me more?"

"What do you want Lucas?"

"Want your campany. Will you come with me to see this new play in the theatre?"

"Play? I would rather sit here" She sat there.

He sat beside her. So close. She slid away from him. He covered distance between them again.

"Stop doing that. What do you want from me?" She is frustrated now.

"I thought you would like campany. You are all alone" Loki said politely.

"Well, may be I want lonliness"

"You know once I read a book that said it's better to say your problems loud than to keep it in your heart. People who complain all the time lives longer than others who don't. So tell me your problem"

"You are my problem"

"Have you ever thought I am a lord. You should be respectful towards me"

"It's better to try your luck on some nobel lady than me. She might take you to her bed more quickly. I can say that looking at your face"

He smirked. "Are you claiming that I am handsome?"

She just looked straight at sun like she is getting bore.

"Well, I would say you are beautiful" and leaned closer to her ear to say this.

She pushed him away. He pushed her away like child fight. But it becomes serious. She threw a lot of sand on him, pushing him down on sand. He burst into laughs and was blowing sand with hands on her. She was on him. And then she finally stopped.

Loki sat up shaking all the sand away. She was straddling him. She was about to stand up when he held her waist tightly. She struggled to be freed. It's weird the Loki is feeling amazing to tease her so he laughed. Until a punch hit him.

He was stunned for a moment but then saw her ready for another. He left her to go.

"If you ever touch me again I'll kill you" she said furiously.

"I just want your company"

"Why? to bed me? Go away, you bloody noble blood"

"Why do you think everything I am doing is just to bed you?"

"Because that's what you males think"

"No not all of us thinks like that. I just... like you. Is that so wrong?"

"And I just don't like you at all. Is that so wrong?"

"Not even a little?"

"No"

"Just a little?"

"No"

"So... just imagine if I'll be drowning in front of you. You wouldn't care? At all?"

"May this sea engulf you" she turned to walk away but soon she heard splashing of water. She saw Loki walking deeper into the sea and his overcoat and few other clothes abandoned on the beach. She folded her arms near her chest as if to see this drama.

Soon she saw Loki went so deeper that he drowned fully. She waited for him to come out but he was not coming out. She was worrying for him.

"Ok, come out it's a nice joke" she saw bubbling but he didnt came out. "Lucas? Lucas?"

There was splashing of water like someone's struggling underneath. She got in the water took him out of the water, semi-unconscious. She woke him up, tried to push some water away from his chest. He laughed again and murmured "you care"

She pursed her lips and slapped him. "Who do these kind of tricks?" She slapped him again.

"Aaouch... it hurts"

"It should. You are crazy"

"Only for you" Loki said that seriously.

"You don't even know me. Why?"

"I want to talk to you I don't know why. Just tell me you'll meet me and do nothing but just listen to me. Be my therapist. Can you do that?"

"Alright. I'll do that but only because I don't want you to die for me"

"Thankyou" he smiled.

She promised him to meet again. They stood up. It was near evening the wind was blowing causing Samara to shiver. Loki took his overcoat and gave it to her.

"It's ok. I don't need it" she said. But he drape it over her shoulders and went to his home.

Samara kept on thinking standing still at his gesture of care. She took off his coat and threw it away.

~

Loki met Frigga on his way back to his room. She laughed at his condition covered in sand and dripping wet. "Where have you been? What happened, my dear?"

"Something happened, mother. I don't know what" Loki said with shinning eyes.

Frigga held his face to see it more closely. "Loki, I've never seen you like this. You are radiating, my child"

"I can't tell you anything right now but I'll tell you soon" he said loudly going back to his room.

Frigga knew what he saw in his eyes. She just pray that it will never hurt him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, lady Samara" Loki met her with a smile.

"Good morning, lord Lucas" Samara bowed a little.

"Oh no, don't... can we please not do these formalities and all. I like the way we are going until now"

"Alright. So how was your day?" Samara asked.

"It was usual. Meetings and diplomacy and all"

"You should be doing that with all your heart. You might become an advisor one day"

They started walking along the shore. "Initially it was amazing but then you can't eat chicken everyday. Are you understanding what I am saying?"

"Yeah, some day you want to eat pork or meat. I got it"

He laughed. "I can't understand Samara. There is something in you that I found you amazing. What is that?" He looked at her like finding something.

"I am beautiful"

"Trust me you are but even before I saw you I liked you somehow"

"Well you must like my figure then" she swirled around.

"And today you are ok with that thought? Aren't you going to warn me or remind me today that males only think about one thing"

"Hmm..." she was tapping her chin like children were thinking. "No, I think you'll not force yourself on me and I am certainly not ready to bed you. So that's not going to happen. I don't think you will think like that"

"Well, this sudden confidence in a stranger could be dangerous, my lady" he came closer and played with her locks. Giving her dangerous look.

"I know how to fight" she pushed him away.

"Aha... I have to be aware then" they smiled.

After a long pause,

"I can't believe you are normally talking to me without your frowned or furious look" Loki said.

She opened her mouth in shock. "Huh... I am not furious. You are furious, look at you. You came to me first day without warning. I might have slapped you for your boldness"

"Believe me no one ever has courage to say that to me"

"Ok, may be I could have kicked you in the crotch and then elbowed you on the back and then when you fell...."

"Alright, alright that's enough. No one has ever said me that too. You are so straight forward. I see you are not even a bit intimidated by me"

"I don't fear my friends"

"So we are friends then?" He asked 

"Yes, what else? And I want to keep it just like that. Nothing more"

"I can't promise"

She frowned and about to say something when they heard a loud roaring sound. They turned to see a gaint creature in the sea.

Loki held her hand and told her to go but she wanted to see the dragon. "How many times a person get to see these kinds of crearures? I want to see it"

"Yeah, you haven't seen it that's why you are safe"

He took her in bunch of trees and tied her with a tree. "Stay here until I come back. I'll come with help"

Dragon slowly approached the trees. And inhaled to release fire to burn them. Samara screamed but soon she realised that she is protected by a spell under a transparent globe. Then dragon tried to break that globe with everything possible. "Of all the places you found only this one to destroy" Samara said.

Loki felt his spell breaking, he tried to approach the beach faster. Soon guards came and distracted the dragon and Loki held her hand and took her away into the city. He didn't want anyone to call him prince in front of her so he was taking her somewhere alone but she was struggling.

He picked her up over shoulder while she continues to punch his back. When he stopped and put her down she turned to leave but he caught her. She slapped him so he held her wrists in one hand above her head pinning her to the wall.

A fear ran through her spine. He was looking at her dangerously. Never ever she felt like this. Vulnerable in front of a man. There was something more in his eyes. Soon he realised that he was scaring her, he blinked and opened his eyes that softness was back and he released her.

That was different he looked at her like a predator and she found it seducing and intimidating too. It's like he will take her right there like a crazy animal and more fearful thing for her was she was liking this idea. But she hate it. She always hate affection or anything like that.

"I am sorry. You were protecting me and I was being a fool" she found herself saying that.

Loki turned to see her. "No. I am sorry. I scared you" he put hand on the nape of her neck. She hates this.

His eyes where dancing on her eyes to lips repeatedly. She broke the moment and stepped away. "Will they kill him?"

Loki assured "no, they will train him to use for the benefit of asgard. We don't have these kind of creatures here. It's from some other realm. It's like a treasure for us"

"Don't they find a dragon missing from there realm. We should give it back"

"Well, that sea in which it was, it connects with Vanaheim and Midgard. Midgard doesn't have these kind of creatures so it's more likely from Vanaheim and we don't have good relations with Vanaheim so it is our's now"

She nodded slowly and turned to leave but he stopped her. "Where are you going, Samara?"

"I am going home. It's late"

"I'll walk you back...."

"No" she cut him. "I can go by myself" and she left.

~

Someone freed that dragon from prison in the midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give kudos or comment or views...
> 
> You are free to give suggestions...
> 
> Thanks for reading... love you everyone... ❤


	4. Chapter 4

Samara didn't show up for some nights. Loki waited for her every night and sometimes he came looking for her in the days. He feared that she might never come again. May be she is afraid of him or annoyed of his deeds.

Still Loki waited for her. It's so disturbing that he misses her so much. One day it ached his heart to think about her. He imagine her, sometimes talk to her image he creates.

_This shouldn't be happening. I have to leave her behind. It's only matter of three days. I'll forget her._

Loki dreamt about her and woke up at night. He can't deny that she did something to him. _Is she a witch?_ He laughed at himself but then sudden urge of crying overwhelmed him. He stood up from bed and tried to find her with spells. But even for locating spell the person's belonging is needed. He huffed.

In a month he became somewhat more bookworm.

~

"Brother? Brother?" Thor found Loki on his study table, sleeping on the textbook. He was completing work given by Odin.

Thor shaked him again. "Loki?"

Loki stirred and looked up at Thor. "Brother, what are you doing here?"

Thor sat on the other seat. "I've come here to see you. You've been acting quite busy lately"

"I am busy" Loki returned to his work.

"Loki look at you" Thor saw his brealfast tray full on the other table like every other day when he return his meals back to kitchen. "What happened? Is it a girl?"

Loki looked up at him. "No. It's just work"

Thor clapped his shoulder. "Come on then. Leave it and come with me" he pushed Loki up from his seat.

"Where are we going?"

"For hunt" he dragged Loki with him.

~

After hunt they went to a tavern. Loki was happy after so long. Before he felt that emptiness again in his heart his drink was there. He and Thor were laughing and drinking.

Loki felt someone's eyes on him. He spotted someone outside the window but that person hid quickly when he looked there. He frowned suspiciously. He went outside to see but no one was there.

Thor and Loki walked back to royal wing and before calling a night, Thor told him to let go of what's worrying him. "Sometimes it's our imagination which hurts us, brother. Why don't you think and work less and enjoy more. I know one day at the training grounds everyone was telling me that I'll win. So I thought it would be easy fight with Sif and I'll definitely win but she knocked me down in a second and she won. It felt sad. Just like you are... Am I making any sense?" He was fumbling in addicting way. He has drank too much.

Loki smiled. "No, my brother I think you should sleep. We'll meet tomorrow"

"Ok. Ok. Good night, my brother. Good night" he turned to leave and so Loki started walking towards his room. Thor called him again "brother"

Loki turned to see his brother. "What?"

"If you want someone to warm your bed just tell me. I know plenty of maidens who want you" he winked.

"Yeah, I'll... I'll tell you, brother" he looked around to see if anyone was listening what Thor was saying.

Coming back into his room felt sad again. He don't want to be here. He went to garden for fresh air.

_May be it's just me. I should forget her by now. Am I so fool to develop feelings for someone in just three meetings? No, I am not fool. It was just circumstances. Mother was so keen for me to have someone in life and I was also desperate, thinking that it's right time I assumed everything. How could I be so girlish? Thinking that it's a fantasy and norns has sent her to me life, to be my love. To love me. I was a fool._

It's strange that Loki is having this feeling again. Feeling of being watched. He looked around but this time no one was there.

_Thor was right. I should think less. But why is it so that everytime I think about forgetting her it hurt me._

He started weeping again. It's becoming harder and harder to live without her.

_What has she ever done for me that I miss her this much? I am a fool. I am really a fool._

Unwillingly his body urged him to go to beach again. To see her one more time. Just to ask millions of questions he is having in his heart. He went there.

_It's foolishness. I know it's midnight. She won't be there._

And still no one was there. Disappointed Loki was ready to go back when he saw footprints on the shore. Someone was here. It's ladylike small footprints in the muddy area and they are still there not erased by tides. It means she was here. Loki's eyes lit up and hope ignite in his heart. But his eyes started crying uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about lovesick Loki. But it is important to show how much he has started feeling for her. Soon story is gonna change so it's important to clear feelings.
> 
> What do you think? Will he meet Samara again? Why there is no trace of Sigyn yet? Does Samara also love him?
> 
> Feel free to answer in the comment box. Or keeping reading to know... ☺
> 
> Love you my readers... and happy new year to all... 😚


	5. Chapter 5

That's it. Loki thought he is not leaving this beach. Not until he met Samara. He spent whole night under the tree. He dozed a little when dawn breaks.

He felt light tapping on his cheek. "Hey, Lucas" he opened his eyes. He thought he is dreaming again. "Wake up" she giggled. It was Samara.

He called her name. "Samara" she smiled.

"Yes, I thought you would have forgotten me. It's almost a month"

Loki eyes opened properly now. _No, it doesn't seem like a dream and if it is a dream it's feeling so real._

He touched her hand. It was real. He looked up at her. "You are real"

"What? What are saying?" Loki stood on his knees and held her face. "You are not making any sense" she said and he hugged her so tight.

Samara was still initially but when he started weeping and she felt his tears on the shoulder, she started soothing him. "I thought I would never see you again" he said in broken voice.

"Yeah, well, firstly I was scared of you. Don't want to meet you at all. But then there was work. I used to come here at odd times"

He looked at her. "Next time, slap me, kick me, punch me as many times as you want but never ever leave me again" he took her hand.

"Well, you sound like a lover. We are just friends"

"I know but just promise me that you'll never go away like that ever again. Not without telling me" he was caressing her hand on his cheek.

She was shooking her head while saying, "Lucas, I can't..."

"Please don't say anything just promise me. Even if it is fake just say that you promise. Just fake promise me. Just for my satisfaction"

She looked uncertain "I...."

"Please" he pleaded.

"Alright, I promise"

Loki held her hand nearly embracing her arm near his heart and kissing her fingers slowly. Samara averted her eyeselse where. She is disturbed by such care. She is having this eerie feeling.

~

They started meeting almost daily. Now Loki started to see her amd now he is remembering all her scars and marks. She seem to have a lot of scars. Loki never asked her who did that to her. Loki can guess it's her father and he didn't want to kill him for her sake.

There are mysterious wounds on her wrists and biceps like something rubbed there again and again. May be some sort of work she do everyday.

He never asked her. Even if he asked her about her family she never respond properly. He can only assume it's because she doesn't like her family.

Most of the poor girls led life like that beaten by drunkard father, working like horse day and night with no one to support. She was also skinny but not weak, he can tell. So Loki doesn't disturb her by asking family questions he always tries to bring joy to her.

~

One day they went to watch play. Loki booked a balcony for both of them. When they were about to enter a person bowed and was about to call him prince but Loki sealed his mouth with magic.

The play was about a trader who was fed up of his responsibilities and felt overburdened. Play go from extreme depression to peace in the end. When it ended Loki told her he felt connection to that character and Samara felt the same.

Loki went down to see if everyone's gone so that no one will call him prince in front of Samara. Suddenly, the big stage curtain caught fire and soon it spread everywhere. People rushed out and Loki tried to help them out.

He thought about Samara's safety. He tried to reach the balcony. With a lot of efforts he reached there and found no one there. He called her and then he saw her helping someone in other balcony. He looked at her and she looked back at her and they smiled. _She is so brave._

Building was collapsing as it is made of wood mostly. They were looking each other with love when the balcony in which she was standing broke down into great fire in the main hall.

~

She was wounded and unconscious shen he brought her to palace healers. Her shoulder has a burnt patch and small patches here and there.

Three hours later, Loki found Sigyn in the hallway of the palace.

"Hey, are you alright? How are you now?" He asked holding her to examine her wounds.

"I am fine" she smiled.

"I was so worried for you" he cupped her cheek.

She smoothly shoved his hand away by leaning her head away. She doesn't like affection. "I was thinking that since I am in the palace, why don't you show me the royal wing"

Loki looked at that like an alert a lot of people will be there to call him prince. No, no, no, he can't. "Actually it's not allowed for us to go there. Only royals are allowed or permission of the king is allowed"

"I heard it is beautiful made. All the carvings and statues. I just wanted to see it"

"Look we can't see it from inside but I have a plan. Come on"

He took her from quietest corridors to take the flying boat. No one met him there. So they took a boat and he drove it outside the castle showing her every wall from outside. Explaining every design.

"Wow, how do you know it all, Lucas?"

"I... I read it in a book" he lied.

"Take me towards royal wing" she requested.

He drove it towards royal wing but suddenly a thought stuck in his mind. "Samara, let's elope with me" he offered.

She looked at him in a great disbelief. "What?

"Let's run away from here" he came and took her in arms.

"But where?"

"Nifleheim"

"Nifleheim? Fog and mist. I don't like cold" for the first time she also held him in her arms.

"How about midgard?"

"Humans"

"Yes, I hate mortals but look at the size of there population. Odin would never find us"

"Can we say King's name without the title?"

"Well, no one's watching us" he laughed and she giggled.

But then she backed off and said "come on, I've heard even the balconies of royal wing is beautiful. Show me please"

He sighed in anger that she never let him love her but then took her outside royal wing.

"Take it closer. I want to see it more closely"

Loki knew there were soldiers on the heights to watch balconies and if he goes near they'll ask for his identity and he has to tell them he is Prince Loki. "There are soldiers on watch they will punish us if they know we are watching royal rooms without permission"

"Come on there beds must be so nice" she was being stubborn.

"How come all your conversation includes bed in it?"

"What? Me? It's you males who think that"

He was already frustrated and didn't wamt to argue anymore so he held her. He started kissing her neck and jaw. Long trailing kisses was given on tender flesh. He was caressing his face slowly on her neck. And she moaned involuntarily. She suddenly realised what happened so she pushed him away.

He smirked and asked "was that a moan?"

She was flushed red and he was also breathing heavily. She turned and boat dwell a little so Loki held the stirring. He continued to talk to her while she was watching the scene before her silently.

Then she asked "have you ever met the prince? How is he like?"

Loki thought they were on Thor's room side so she must be asking about him. He answered honestly. "He is very kind and good in fighting"

"Hmm..." She turned again to look at the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading... sorry for late update...
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos... love you all...☺
> 
> I promise next chapter will unfold a secret...


	6. Chapter 6

Sigyn reached the shore of Asgard with Averi, her friend. She stole a horse from royal stable and went towards back side of the castle. She swiftly killed all royal guards posted there on the roof with bow and arrows. Then she crossed the distance between land and castle by making bridge with magic over water filled with dangerous monsters.

She tried to end her task soon before Heimdall see her and inform the king. So she reached the wall dodging all the hands of monsters reaching to stop her. She quickly started climbing up the wall towards Thor's room's window.

~

After continuously meeting Samara everyday today is the first day he won't meet her. Some delegates from other realms are going to visit Asgard and of course, both princes should be there to attend the event and then there will be a welcome party obviously.

Loki dressed in his royal armour, gold and green. Both brother were to go together so instead of waiting for Thor, he when to his brother's room. Loki went there to see no one's there. He went further in his bed room again no one was there. Loki saw something moved through the corner of his eyes. He went to see outside the window but a royal guard called him midway.

"My prince, her royal highness Queen is calling you to the throne room"

He dismissed the guard and turned to look at window and stunned to see a person standing there.

~

Sigyn saw someone's coming in the room though she can't see him clearly but he is wearing to much gold. So he is definitely the Prince.

He looked at window but before that she hide. Then a guard came to him and said "My prince, her royal highness Queen is calling you to the throne room"

He went and Sigyn jumped inside the room with her sword out of the cover. She placed her sword on his neck when he turned, she was stunned to see him. He looked at her in equal disbelief.

"Samara?" He looked at her dressed as a warrior. He was much more shock than he has to be.

She blinked a few times then asked shockingly. "You are a prince?"

"Who are you?" He replied with a question.

~few days ago~

Sigyn brought Averi back to Vanaheim. Sigyn asked her about details of the castle. "Averi, tell me did you saw the prince?"

"No, I haven't. He didn't came by but I can tell you this that there is a royal wing where royals live and prince's room is on the west corner of a triangular tower. But the security is so tight no one can go there"

"Did you get to know his strengths or weaknesses?" Sigyn said.

"Well, I've heard he is the greatest sorcerer of Asgard. He is cunning and smart. He is so intelligent and he is a trickster"

"Don't worry I'll handle that trickster"

~Present~

Sigyn was pondering whether to complete her task or not. Whatever she will do she has to do it quick before getting caught.

Without giving much thought she touched his head and make him unconscious. She took him to the beach on the horse back. Taking him down the tower with magic.

Averi was waiting there. Sigyn showed her prince's face. "Do you think he is a prince?"

Averi looked at him. "Ofcourse he is a prince look at his armour. Who could wear this much of gold?"

Sigyn nodded. Averi continued "he is different from Asgardian standards. He is so handsome. Look at him so perfect". Averi's hands wander on his face and traced his neck coming towards his chest.

"Alright, let's go fast" Sigyn threw Averi's hands away.

"Yes, your highness". Averi transformed into dragon and took a flight. Sigyn was sitting on her back with Loki almost in her lap. She looked at his face and a fear ran through her spine. What will happen to him when they will reach Vanaheim? Punishment is not going to be an easy one.

She inhaled heavily. Whatever will happen she doesn't care. She hate him for saying lie to her. He is really a trickster and liar.

"Oh Thor, what have you done?" She hates him so much. Enemy is enemy and that can't be changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter but yeah this is where it should end... it is sufficient to disclose who Sigyn is? And who is kidnapped? For why he is kidnapped? Well, you have to keep reading for that...
> 
> Oh and yes, she thinks he is Thor. Let's see the consequences of that...
> 
> Love you all... ❤


	7. Chapter 7

As Loki gained his conscious back he felt that he is chained. He opened his eyes and saw Samara talking to some other people. _No she is not Samara._

He is still feeling dizzy. He tried to do some spell to be free but he realised that he can't do anything. There was a band on his head restraining him from magic. She looked at him and walked towards him. She held his face roughly and make him look at her.

"So, what do they call you? Ah yes, mighty Thor but let's just say your are so gullible" she left him harshly.

She ordered someone. "Call the King. Tell him I have a gift for him". She continued talking to him "so does it embarrass you? To be kidnapped?" She spread her arms high. "Mighty, mighty Thor and look at him standing here as a prisoner. How does it feel?"

Loki spoke "let me guess you went there to kidnap Thor"

She blinked. "What do you mean? You are not Thor?"

"Unfortunately not"

She held his throat. "Why the hell you were in the royal dress and in his room then?"

"I am prince but just the second one" he said calmly.

She left him and ran her hands through her hairs in worry. She was about to order guard to stop the king but guard announce the king's arrival. She squeezed her eyes and then stood straight confidently.

King Iwaldi arrived with booming voice. "What is the surprise you want to give to me, princess?"

"My king, I kidnapped a prince of Asgard" Sigyn told him.

Loki saw there is someone else beside King. A prince probably. And then that prince spoke "As far as I know Odinson is known for his asir genetics. He looks quite pale and lean for that"

Sigyn inhaled heavily "he is not Thor"

King turned to face her "are you kidding me, Sigyn? Who is he then?"

"He is the second prince, My King"

Loki saw rage in Iwaldi's eyes and smile on that prince's face. He judged the situation. Sigyn wanted to do something the prove herself and his brother is favored. It is the exact situation Loki experiences as a prince. Before the King opened his mouth to say something Loki said "you don't know I am the most powerful sorcerer of Asgard, second prince, loved by Frigga so much and I am known for my intelligence. So no matter what you do I'll escape or better yet, if my father finds out you took me. He will burn this entire realm"

Sigyn stepped forward and slapped him. Iwaldi came closer to see him. "Frigga gave you her gift. You are quite an asset for Asgard. But still he is useless and not worth taking risk, Sigyn. Their crown prince is still there. What do we do with this second prince? You have thrown our realm in risky situation"

Loki saw Sigyn casted her eyes downward, he spoke again. "Whether I became the King or my brother, I promise I'll take the revenge of this insult" showing all rage in his eyes.

"Are you telling my that he is not a crown prince?" The King asked.

"Well not yet, but if he...." Sigyn put the muzzle on his mouth.

"Alright then he is not as useless as I thought. Good work, my child. I am proud of you for taking our revenge". The king then ordered "he will be flogged everyday until his final punishment would be decided. Apart from that he is yours Sigyn you can torture him however you like"

Sigyn's brother Asmund's jealousy was clearly showing on his face. Sigyn smiled and bowed her head and then Iwaldi left.

She looked at Loki "you have dug your grave, darling" and then she laughed.

Loki silently watched her lovingly. Soon Sigyn ordered "bring my whip"

A guard brought her a whip, she unfolded it and tested it on the ground, checking it's sound. "What's your name, my enemy?"

Loki was calm. "I see you have already given me a new name"

"Well if you prefer to be called enemy then I have no problem either. By the way, my name is Princess Sigyn. At the end of your today's punishment I want you to remember your torturer's name well" she smiled wickedly.

She ordered to take off his armor and guards were struggling with it. Sigyn tried to find the buckles or something to take it off. Loki leaned forward to tease her with his breaths. "Open it with love then it will open"

She held his face harshly. "I don't have love in my heart and you are my enemy so act like one. Cause no matter how much you think of me as your friend but truth is I won't show mercy to my enemies"

"Do you think I am so fragile to break up so easily, my princess? I am prince. I can handle your unmerciful punishments"

She ordered "cut his armor, burn it do whatever but I want this thing off immediately" she was fuming with anger.

"So desperate to see me naked? You should ask me with love"

Sigyn walked to him and slapped him. "Don't test me, Odinson, I could become your worst nightmare"

Loki looked up at her. "Trust me, I am already feeling I am in one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting and reading....
> 
> Love you all... ❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contain tortures...

As Sigyn beat Loki she felt pain on her back. Was that empathy? No. It's so painful and it's not stopping. It's a dream. Sigyn opened up her eyes. Her maid asked her "your highness, are you alright? You were crying in sleep"

Sigyn sat up and nodded. "I am alright". She picked her silk robe and wear it. Walked towards window, she saw usual hazy morning and castle's becoming alive with people rushing to work.

Maiden said "princess, his majesty, the King called you, my lady"

~

Sigyn entered the king's study and greeted him. "My king" is bowed.

"Ah, Sigyn, my child, I have two good news for you. But before that I want to tell you something, am very proud of you". He held her face. "You took our revenge and as always proved that you are a real treasure and ofcourse, your mother's best mistake"

Sigyn's mother, Freya has so many children. She was known for her affairs but no one can blame her. After her sister Frigga, who was goddess of love was abducted by Odin, there was no love at all remained in vanirs. So it is Freya, goddess of lust, who is helping to maintain certain level of heterosexual attraction to sustain the population growth and help in many other ways. So only Asmund and Sigyn are Iwaldi's children.

"Now I want to say that I want you to take the throne". Sigyn was delighted with equal amounts of shock. She didn't expect it to happen so soon.

"Father"

"Yes, my child, take your birth right as you are my elder daughter and you have proved yourself worthy". Sigyn's happy moments died soon when Iwaldi's spoke further. "You know coronation would be done if you choose your husband-to-be first. So I want you to get engaged"

Sigyn tried to remain normal. "It seems like you have someone in your mind"

"Yes, ofcourse, Prince Aiden of Phoenix 22"

"The younger prince of fire sorcerers?"

"Yes my child, this will not only create a bond between realms and you'll get a befitting husband but they will also help us in our solar energy problems"

Sigyn nodded.

"They are coming tomorrow and I want you to make your mind up. They presented this proposal themselves. Don't let me down. Alright?"

She nodded again.

~

Sigyn was going to see her prisoner. On the way she heard some maiden gossiping "The prisoner is so handsome and fair. I wish he wouldn't be our enemy. I might bed him then..."

The Princess entered the dungeons, there he is standing in the middle but he is not standing he is almost hanging with his arms chained. She left him in not very bad condition last night.

She called guard. "Dismiss all the maidens who work here, only men will work here" she said while walking towards the hanging prince. She stopped to see him. He was covered in wounds and blood. She only hit him a few times last night who else did the rest? "Who hit him? He is my prisoner. How dare anyone touch him?" She glared at guard.

He bowed his head "your highness, no one but... you hit him. No one came here afterwards"

"Call the healers and no maiden remember that"

Guard bowed and ran out.

Sigyn went to the Prince and wanted to touch him but her hatred didn't allowed herself to do sympathise him. He is an enemy. She gave herself many excuses that he is responsible for his condition but at last she went and unchained him and held his falling body.

His body was covered with wounds. His back was brutally shredded and his neck, chest, face also have wounds. She knew it was very painful and yet a real royal child would never show his pain to his/her enemy. She felt her vision blurred with tears.

Soon healers transfer him to a prisoner cell and checked him. "He has lost to much blood, your highness, he'll die soon"

"Give him the treatment" Sigyn ordered.

"But that is breach of rules, princess. No prisoner shall be treated"

"I know the rules but you see his death will be decided by the council. Only they will decide when and how he will die. And he is my prisoner so I'll decide what to do with him until then. I don't enjoy beating a dead person so, heal him"

"We will apply the herbs. He needs certain amount of heat to recover. The dungeons are too cold for him. He also needs proper food which is not allowed to give him"

"Just give him the medicine. I'lI handle the rest"

Before the healer left Sigyn asked "why are you using jouton's potion on him?"

"He is jouton, my lady"

"Don't... tell that to anyone"

He bowed and left.

She looked at unconscious body of Loki. And thought 'Are you even a prince?' She heard him mumbling something. She took her time to understand, he was saying Samara in low whistles.

Sigyn felt involuntary contraction in her chest and she decided to leave.

~

Averi entered Sigyn's room. "You called me, your highness"

Sigyn stared her straight in the eye.

Averi felt uncomfortable. "Wh... what happened ?"

"I'll ask you straight and I'll ask only once? In return, I want straight answers"

"What do you want to ask, Princess?"

"Who told you to not inform me that Asgard has two princes?"

"No one, I didn't know there were two princes"

Sigyn stepped forward. "Whose your master?"

"What? What are you saying?"

Sigyn picked her dagger. "Sorry I forgot to threaten". She held Averi's hand on the table and cut it.

Averi screamed in pain. "I haven't done anything princess you are concluding everything wrong"

"Thank to norns that you were my friend. Otherwise, betrayals have only one punishment in my opinion, death. Get out now" Sigyn turned her back towards Averi. She left Princess's room fuming in anger.

Sigyn called her servant "follow her. That rat will go to her master. Although I know who it's gonna be still I want to confirm"

~

A maiden entered Loki's cell with food. He is awake now. She put the tray down and fed Loki carefully. She then laid beside him and hugged him from back carefully without hurting him. Loki held her hand near his chest.

Loki smiled. "I wonder why I am being treated so lovingly in an enemy planet all of the sudden?"

"Don't get used to it, you'll soon get the worst treatment. Better be prepared"

"Hmm, haven't what your Prince did to me was already worse enough?"

The maiden tried to see his face. She rested her weight on her elbow. "The Prince hurt you?"

"Yes, my lady, but I am a prince too. So I didn't give him satisfaction to hear me yelp even for once"

Maiden's eyes filled with tears. Loki noticed it and said "you are beautiful. Much more beautiful to be just a maiden"

The maiden soon got irritated and ordered him. "Just sleep I am here to heal your wound, not to flirt with you"

They again set their positions there were earlier in. Then Loki spoke again "what if I ran away? You didn't locked the door behind you"

She immediately stood up and locked the door. Loki chuckled "you know I can easily overpower you. What if I do something to you? You are a fool to close the door so quickly"

She pulled out her dagger and put in on his neck. "I know how to fight, Prisoner. Don't provoke me. I'll kill you in a blink"

"It's so strange you have a royal dagger" he gave his cunning smile again.

"Just sleep" she ordered him last time.

Soon she thought he is asleep. But he spoke "since I am not restrained from my magic and your are a ravishing beauty I came across after so long, I want to give you something". He summoned a purple flower. "I sent some men to fetch this flower from Niflheim"

She took it. He wrapped her hand with his on the flower's stem and smelled the flower and slowly moving downward, he inhaled her hand. Soon he stretched and moved towards her face. She was laying down slowly to get away from him. When her back touched the bed, he caressed his face in the neck and laid on her. She didn't moved in shock and soon she noticed Loki's breath became slow and deep. He fell asleep but is still holding her hand and the flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... I tried to write it as soon as possible...
> 
> ❤ love you readers...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains torture....

_Samara met Loki and he took her in the jungle. Passing the dense forest then going inside underground cave, they found a pond. Loki knew the place from so long. There were plants and veins all around. Surface of the pond was covered by big leaves and flowers. The scene was beautiful, captivating and scaring somehow._

_Loki lit a lamp which he brought then he kneeled and touched a flower. It was a white flower. "It's water lily. Aren't they beautiful?"_

_Samara nodded. Loki was about to pluck the flower but she stopped him. "Don't kill it"_

_Loki laughed. "I was going to give it to you"_

_"Consider it given. They are beautiful, once you pluck them their beauty will fade away soon. When you like a flower you pluck them, but when you love it you water it everyday"_

_"Well, they are already in water"_

_"Hmm. Besides, I Love Niflillies. There are the most beautiful flowers" Samara said._

_"Purple flowers. How do you know about them?"_

_Samara thought a little and said "A... soldier once gave me that flower. I love it's colour neither pink nor purple. So fascinating lines on each and every petal"_

_"Who's the soldier?" Loki asked frowning._

_"I am talking about flower and you are focusing upon who gave it to me?"_

_"Who is he?"_

_"What? He gave me that flower ages ago. What's wrong with you?"_

_Loki held her waist and bring her closer. "There should be no one but me who give you presents". Samara back off from his grip and starting taking steps away from him as he started moving forward. He continued "The only male who will touch you, who you will spend time with is me and only me"_

_Samara really wanted to protest but Loki's eyes with dangerous. They are intimidating in an romantic manner. She looked at his lips and then his eyes. Why is he so much dominating and authoritative? It's so damn seducing thing._

_"I can imagine that colour on you. I can imagine your body covered with those flowers.... only"_

_He knows how to make her blush now._

~

"Your highness, this flower matches your dress. Would you like to put it in your hairs?" A maiden asked.

Sigyn looked at Niflilly and said "can we change it? I am feeling a little uncomfortable". Today is the first meeting with Prince Aiden and her maiden tried her best to make her look even more beautiful.

"Your highness, you are just nervous. This fabric is as soft as this flower. Now let me put it in your hairs"

Sigyn was looking at her reflection in the mirror and saw Niflilly in her thick braid. Her maiden sighed, satisfied with her work. "You look like a Niflilly itself, princess"

Sigyn felt a contraction in her heart.

~

With pinkish purple dress Sigyn entered the throne room where the King was accompanied by Prince Aiden, his father, King Reman and Sigyn's brother.

She bowed in front of her King and then greeted the guests. Soon Sigyn was introduced to Aiden by her father.

Aiden seemed nice and respectful. He was so handsome with dark brown hairs and blue eyes. Most amusing thing about him was he voice. So deep and manly. He kissed Sigyn's hand and her mind started wandering....

_"Stop kissing my hand" Samara took off her hand from Lucas's grasp._

_"Hey, give me that. I like your hands"_

_"Yeah, you like all of me doesn't mean I'll sit in your lap forever" she immediately regretted every word she said. She closed her eyes._

_He smirked. He came near her, breaths touching her face, "I can make you do that". He saw her goosebumps and smiled. Then he pulled her to his lap while he sat on the sand. He started kissing her neck and she opened her eyes._

_"No don't open them, close your eyes" he ordered._

_"Lucas?"_

_"Just do it" he said and she closed her eyes._

_He continued to tease her with kissing and breaths and teeths, caressing her soft flesh. He stopped suddenly, "who touched you, Samara?"_

_She opened her eyes. It's true she spent last night with someone but how did Lucas know? Is there any love mark left? She checked immediately. She looked at Lucas questionably._

_His nostrils flared with anger. "I told you no one will touch you but me. How could you do this?"_

_"How could you say that?"_

_"I can smell him all over you" Lucas stood up and started walking away._

_"Lucas... Lucas... listen to me"_

~

"Sigyn... Princess?" Aiden was calling her. They were in the gardens alone. Taking a walk there and admiring flowers.

"Yes?" Sigyn said.

"I said the flower in your hair it's beautiful. Who brought it for you?"

Sigyn was thinking when he said "a lover?"

She was about to say something but he laughed. "Just joking. I don't have any right to ask about your past but I hope there will be no one else between us in the future. Hmm?"

She nodded. Everything was right then why she is feeling something missing. Even if Aiden is going to marry her because she is going to be a queen then also this is not wrong. He seems wise, sounds wise and possess every quality of a gentleman. He just wanted one thing that any life partner would expect from his partner, fidelity. Everything is right.

~

King Iwaldi took them to dungeons and displayed Loki as a proud achievement of Sigyn. Loki was again tied up in the same manner but in the cell.

By now Aiden and Sigyn spent many hours together and so Aiden put her arms on her back, just in a caring manner not in a lusty way. While everyone was talking about Odin and Asgard and Sigyn's kidnapping scheme, she saw Loki looking at Aiden's arm that was holding her. She immediately knew Loki is not in the good mood.

~

Sigyn came to Loki in the evening and brought him food. She was about to unchain him but he shoved his hands away. "What do you think you are?" He was angry. "You think you bring me here? Huh... I am the one who haven't attacked you that day thinking you are my Samara and I am the one who helped you keep me here. You were exaggerating in front of all? What are you? Who are you?"

"Shut your mouth. I know you are jealous"

Her hand was near his hand so he held her's so tightly. "Why would I be jealous? You have nothing special to capture my interest. Leave all that behind, you don't even posseess the ability to do anything. You are just a princess. Fit for castle life, fit for marrying a lowly prince, give him as many children as he desire, working like a maid for him. You are not the one you think you are. Your fragile body can't handle battle wounds, I am afraid you won't be able to lift even a sword. Your hand might twist, my dear"

"Enough. Eat it. I'll send a guard to release you" she turned to exit.

"That prince and you would make a lovely couple. He is coward, you are coward"

She came closer to him looking at him dangerously. "Stop it Odinson"

"Or you'll do what? Your words are hollow. You can't even give a proper punishment. At least your btother knows how to hold a whip. You... you are just a coward. Ofcourse, you are a girl. Fragile and weak, little princess"

"Don't provoke me, Odinson. You won't be able to handle the pain I can give you"

"Huh... cowards only have words..."

"Guard... bring my whip" she ordered loudly but Loki smirked.

It was not his believe that she wouldn't hurt him but he needed pain because he is internally hurt that's why he is happy to be beaten.

It started. One whip, two, three.... his old wounds were recovered but still soft and now new lines over them were opening some of the wounds and giving some more.

Sigyn saw him whimpering in pain when he was unconscious. She wanted him to recover fully that's why she came to him impersonating a maiden but now whatever he said exceeds her patience and her anger was drawing a crimson painting on the canvas of his body.

Soon her anger was replaced with regret. She regretted each and every strike but she can't stop. So her eyes release tears. She knew the pain, she didn't want to do it but she is angry. More because of his insecurities. He has no right on her, so whenever someone touch's her why does he make her feel guilty? Like she is his property....

Soon she was tired and she is feeling guilty. She knew exactly that he provoked her. He was angry and if she would have calmed herself on time, this wouldn't have happened. She is crying and dropped on her knees.

Now she is angry with herself. So she take off her cape. Her dress had deep back so she strike herself. It felt amazing. When you are hurt inside it feels amazing to feel pain externally. So she strike again. And soon a rythm of whips filled the air.

Loki screamed when he realized what's happening. Though he can't see what's happening behind him but he knew that whip was striking flesh and because it was not his flesh, it's certainly Sigyn's.

When she couldn't bear more, she stopped. She is tired. After sometime, she stoop up, tied her cape and went to face the prince. Her face was red and so was her eyes. "I forgot to tell you one thing. I am getting betrothed to him tomorrow"

"Sigyn don't" regret and defeat was clear in his eyes. She smirked and left. He screamed "Sigyn stop. Sigyn I am sorry, Sigyn. Sigyn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... please share your views on this chapter with me....  
> Next Sigyn's coronation is coming soon with the worse news... keep reading....  
> Luv u all...


	10. Chapter 10

Few days passed, Sigyn didn't went to Loki and spent her time with Aiden. She couldn't be able to forget Loki and whenever she forgets, her wounds remind her of him. No one give him medicine this time. She just hope that he would be fine. On the other hand, Aiden was a nice man and the more Sigyn know him the more she felt her father's choice is right. She found herself lost in his eyes and shy when he flirts. If she wasn't foreign to the concept of love she would confirm whether it's love or not.

The time she spends with Aiden is the only time she doesn't think about Odinson. She didn't even know his name. She went to see him from far sometimes and usually impersonating someone else. He seemed recovered. However, he hasn't eaten anything and he is becoming weak. Sigyn felt a bubble of anger brust in her tonight and she went to fight him again.

"I am Princess of Vanaheim and Queen to be. You are not the one who's help I needed. My plan was to take the revenge and I did that. If you would've attacked, I never backed off and let me tell you, you have no ability to defeat me. I considered you as my friend and yet I brought you here. This is a proof that revenge is revenge and I'm strong enough to let go some relationships to defeat my enemy. You can't imagine how far I could go with these tortures but your feeble body couldn't handle strikes even of a whip. You see, you are alive because I don't want to beat a dead body. I love to hear my enemy wincing in pains"

Loki was unchained, he listened patiently to everything that she said and then he walked towards her. "What kind of revenge are you taking? My father kidnapped my mother and yet I never heard my mother talking about her kidnapping or that she is not happy to marry my father. They love each other. They may had eloped together. Don't you think there is more to the story, my darling Princess. If you want to take revenge do same as my father did to my mother. He made her the Queen of one of the finest realms of the universe. What you have done to me?"

"You think I would give you the same courtesy? Aunt Frigga might never seemed sad but tell me what choice does she have but to accept the reality and mold herself with it"

"If you think she is unhappy why didn't you all went to save her?"

"Your father destroyed our spaceships, kidnapped the goddess of love which creates imbalances between the emotions and slowly our realm started falling into the state of disequilibrium. She was a great sorcerer in our realm. He took her and the ultimate source of our power, prism. Our realm slowly loose its orbit and people started dying because of fall in temperature. We struggled to live, we struggled to save our magic. Those who born with powers help to maintain artificial atmosphere so that we can live and other species wouldn't extinct"

"My father never took anything"

"You don't know the crimes of Odin. His mind only knows to play schemes"

"I'll help you get that prism back" Loki told her earnestly.

"Do you think I am a fool? You are not going anywhere. Not until I marry Aiden become a queen and decide your punishment"

Loki balled his fist and clenched his jaw. "Why did you ever come on that beach?" He closed his eyes almost feeling disgusting.

"I came with one and only one purpose. I made myself clear several times. If your foolish feelings still cloud your mind thats not my mistake. I am your enemy. I would've never played emotionally I like to play it straight"

"And yet it happened, you played with my feelings and Sigyn you were playing along"

"I don't know feelings other than lust. I have not even sympathy for you. I'm going to be Aiden's wife. I don't care about what will happen to you" she held door's handle to exit.

Loki closed door quickly with palm on the door. He took off her cape while she struggled and cursed him. He then opened her back zip. "Yeah, I can see the proof of how much you don't care" there were wounds on her back amd they were not recovered.

He kissed on her shoulder slowly trailing line of kisses and nibbling on neck. She kept struggling halfheartedly. Somewhere in her heart she knows she doesn't want it to stop.

He held her hand and pressed her body with his. She struggled not to moan. He kept kissing her which made them breathe heavily. He turned her and again pinned her to the wall. She cursed him in low voice as he shower kisses all over her face. "You can betray my eyes but not my breaths that know your scent, my ears that know the sound of your heartbeat and your body. You don't care about me yet you came to cure me as a maiden, yet you came to see me in different forms to check up on me. I can see you don't care for me at all" his voice was low and husky.

As he kept nibbling her ear, her knees were going weak. It's hard not to moan. Suddenly he left her. "I can see you really don't care". The fire that lit in her forced her to hold him tightly and then kiss him.

The kiss was full of lust and it was a rash kiss. Loki didn't had to do much but afterwards he started kissing her neck again. He took her to bed and slowly she slept in his arms.

~Few weeks later~

Sigyn avoided Loki and convinced herself that whatever happened was just because of lust from her side. She had kissed many people before all because of lust. Loki's case is just a similar one.

One day, Sigyn's father called her and told her that council members have decided the punishment for Loki and they want Sigyn to give this order of his execution as her first order after becoming the Queen.

Sigyn knew this day will come but she is not ready. Even if it is a revenge, she know that Loki is innocent then why to kill him. Moreover, he is here just because of her. He is a lovesick fool. She has to do something but she can't betray her people. She debated several times with herself at last she went to him.

She entered the cell and Loki's smiled as he have seen her after few days since the day they have kissed. She held his hands on his back and push him on the bed. She put a hand on his chest. "Why did you lied to me? You shouldn't have hidden your identity from the beginning. You betrayed me"

She shocked him everytime she enters the cell. It's hard to understand what's going on in her mind.

She pulled his hairs and laid upon him. "You are a sinner. Why did you ever came in my life?" She caressef his face, jaw and neck with her face and giving small bites. Soon her bites become painful. She continued "whatever will happen to you now remember it's your fault. Your craziness will get you killed now"

She bit on his chest so hard that he winced uncontrollably. "I hate you" she said that repeatedly with every bite on his chest and her eyes also felt wet. She was angry.

~

At night, Sigyn came to Loki and took him out of castle. On the shore she told him to leave and never come back. "Sail on the west side you'll find Asgard's shore and never show me your face again. I might never let you go alive if I ever see you again"

"Fine. Kiss me one last time" Loki was unhappy to leave.

"Your freedom is the last thing I'm giving you because I think you are innocent. Don't do things which got you killed right now with my hands. Go away"

Loki came and pulled her towards him with a hand on her waist. She kept the face straight. She is not afraid to be kissed. "Tell me you love me" Loki said.

"I told you I hate you"

"Say it for my happiness just last time. Fake it"

"I don't have it in my heart I don't know what is love and I am warning you one last time leave me. Stop doing these stupidities"

"Say it for me. Please. I want to listen it. Say it and I'll go. Say it please. For old times sake fulfill my wish"

She tried to protest but he insisted "just tell a lie. Fake it. Please"

She shoved him and stepped away to go back. He held her from back. She struggled but he held her hands and engulf her in a tight hug. "I won't let you go until you say it"

She struggled a little more but at last, "I love you, Odinson". She said aggressively though she don't believe she has such emotions.

He put his chin on her shoulder and he closed his eyes in relief. He murmured "I love you too, darling"

Sigyn rolled her eyes. Soon the ground started shaking but it slowed down to continuous low vibration. She pushed him away and ran away.

~

Next day was Sigyn's coronation day. She was delighted to finally get whatever she deserves. She always wanted to sit on the throne and be the Queen. She wore a white gown with light blue embroidery all over. She was looking stunning. Prince Aiden was in awe to see her. He leaned down and kissed her head. "You are the most beautiful queen I've ever seen, your highness"

Sigyn smiled. "kiss me" she requested.

It stunned Aiden for a moment because before this Sigyn never gave such a response to any physical touch. "Yeah, I should do it now because after few hours if I kiss your crown might fall down, my love"

She smiled. "Why? Won't you pick me up to kiss me?"

Aiden's smile vanished as his pupils dilated and he kissed her. She accepted him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped her waist with his arms. It was a slow and passionate kiss. When she opened her eyes, she saw green eyes. She immediately back off in fear. Aiden asked him what happened. She didn't respond, her mind is playing tricks with her.

~

After the spectacular coronation ceremony in front of all people, Sigyn took oath and pledge to fulfill her responsibility towards the people and her her realm. Next ceremony was her first order. She read her first order 'execution of Loki Odinson with hunderd swords passing through his body'. She was relieved that Odinson wouldn't meet this fate. He was innocent. She was thinking about how did sentence writer knew his name when she heard the sound of chains.

With every step she heard a prisoner coming. She didn't want to see. She wished he is not Loki. With courage she looked at the prisoner. He is Loki standing in front of her in chains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your views.... love you all...  
> This chapter is fast because I think I'm taking too much time to write. So I wrote it long...
> 
> Keep reading...


	11. Chapter 11

Absolutely spine chilling situation was there. Sigyn sat on the throne like a dummy. Mind not working, neither did her body. As Loki was taken towards box her body felt several waves of goosebumps. He was closed in the box.

"I request, my queen, to start this event and bring proud to vanaheim" her advisor offered her a sword.

She was breathing unevenly as there is some blockage in her windpipe. She took the sword and walked towards the box. There was a small opening from which Loki's eyes can be seen. She looked at him, he doesn't seem scared. Another one of princely qualities. Soon people started encouraging Sigyn to kill him like cheerleaders.

There were many other holes to pass swords through. She prefered nearest to his heart. If dying it's in his fate then she want him to die as soon as possible. Pain if hundred swords passing through body will be so much for him.

She reminded herself that she is a warrior, took a deep breath and without further thought she drove a sword through his heart. His eyes widened first but then his lids fall slowly.

Entire Vanaheim rejoice and then ninety nine more swords were inserted in the box. Soon blood came out of box. Sigyn felt nauseous and stepped back.

~

Until the celebration ends everything was alright but once she was in her room. It felt so lonely. She was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt, anger, frustration and sorrow. The scene rewind in her mind- Loki loosing glow in his eyes as first sword cut his heart and slowly his eyes closing. Those green eyes....

Sigyn fell on her knees an abrupt sob escaped her lips. He was innocent and was madly in love with her. He didn't deserve it. She would have never gone to Asgard had she known he will love her so much.

She couldn't find any trace of anger in her heart as if she didn't have energy to be angry. She fell on the bed and involuntary tears escaped her eyes. She doesn't know if she even slept ir not.

~

Few days passed, scientists informed Sigyn that their realm is moving towards the star and hence, temperature is rising. Sigyn told them to decrease the temperature in their artificial atmosphere. If the realm didn't stop moving their entire realm will soon be doomed.

~

When Sigyn is not occupied with work she generally remain in her room. No meeting with Aiden or anyone. Everytime Loki crossed her mind she feels a heartbreak.

_"Heartbreak? Your heart breaks every minute. I can't do whatever you want me to do just because you'll have a heartbreak if I won't do it" Sigyn told Loki._

_"Try this. I made this for you" Loki said._

_"Fine just don't tell me to wear shells instead of clothes too"_

_She wore the neckless Loki has made from shells. They were colourfull shells looking gorgeous on her neck._

_Loki smiled more than necessary. He is not just happy to see her wearing that neckless but he is laughing._

_Sigyn rolled her eyes. "What is it now? Why are you laughing?"_

_"I am so sorry my lady but I can imagine you wear just shells. We just need two big ones" he pointed towards her breasts and like he was trying to measure the size he opened his fingers in the air like holding a big ball. "Like very big ones"_

_Sigyn smacked his hands. "Show some respect you are measuring my size. How ridiculous"_

_"I am sorry now that you have mentioned that it took my mind in this direction. I am really sorry" his gave an apologetic look. "Can I take you for lunch just to lighten up your mood?"_

_"Fine. Food's better be good otherwise"_

_"My head and your thighs"_

_She glared at him. He cunningly covered it. "I thought you could kill me with thigh grip. Right?"_

_She huffed and rolled her eyes._

_They were sitting in a restaurant waiting fir their food. Loki casted a glamour spell to look different to everyone but same to Sigyn. He was looking at her while she avoided his eyes._

_"Listen, Samara, if, someday, I... could no longer meet you or never come back to you, just look at this neckless and remember me. You'll feel that I am always with you"_

Sigyn was crying holding that neckless in her hand. "I don't feel like you are with me, Loki". Her so strong mind remains puzzled these days. She didn't know what has happened to her.

~

_"They are only visible at night or in the dark that's why I told you to give me your one night" Loki told her._

_"They are beautiful, Lucas" Sigyn looked at him and smiled._

_They passed the dangerous dark forest just to see unicorns grazing in a valley. Loki brought her to see them because she always heard stories of these beautiful shining and glowing horses but never got chance to see them._

_They were behind the bushes and suddenly Sigyn ran towards them. All the horses looked up at her and angrily rushed towards her. Loki came in between and covered Sigyn._

_"Leave me. I can train them and ride one" Sigyn struggled to be freed from his arms._

_Soon unicorns shoved Loki with hoofs and when they fall Loki still tried to protect her. Unicorns seemed keen to kill them. All the sudden a crack of bone was heard._

_Sigyn freed her hand and twist it with a spell so that all the unicorns halt to stop. She made dancing light to amuse unicorns and then they went away after that light._

_Sigyn saw Loki's eyes were closed. "Lucas, Lucas wake up". She was worried. She immediately laid him on his back and she sat there to examine his wound. She is not expert in healing but it feels like a broken bone and she tried healing it._

_Loki opened his eyes and soon closed them again. Sigyn could take that sign as he is fine now. He breaths are even, no crack bones can be felt. He is safe._

_Loki woke up in the middle of night lying on a beach with Sigyn beside him. "How are you now?" Sigyn asked._

_"Are you alright? Did you do some magic to save me?" He wanted to know it._

_"I was stupid. I put your life in danger I didn't know they are not friendly creatures. I don't know any magic but I saved you somehow. You are lucky, you are still alive"_

_"Is that an apology and are you worried for me?"_

_Sigyn thought for a second and then replied. "You shouldn't have planned to go there. That was very bad idea"_

_"Just wanted to fulfill your wish, Samara" he leaned forward towards her. "If you'll admit you care it won't hurt you, you know"_

_Loki leaned forward to kiss her but she turned her face away. He placed a kiss on her cheek and then he slided more closer to her to give her more kisses here and there. "I just want to fulfill all your dreams"_

_He continued kissing her neck holding her waist he travelled down to swells of her breast and she didn't stopped him. He came back to shoulder and kept on kissing her back, shoulder and spine as much exposed by her dress. "Thankyou" she murmured under her breath but he listened and smiled._

_Sigyn's temperature increased and her breaths were becoming short. Loki knew what his kisses are doing to her. Then next minute she wriggled from his arms and laid on the ground on her stomach side._

_He tried to reach her again but she stood up and went to sea and dive into it to calm her needs, to lower her temperature._

~

Sigyn woke up from bed. Memories are haunting her. Sometimes in dreams, sometimes in her mind Loki is always there. She decided to go out. This guilt for killing someone innocent is taking so many days to be forgotten. She thinks that it's just guilt.

When she reached garden she saw someone standing in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading....
> 
> Stay inside... be safe...
> 
> You can always comment or give a kudos... 🙂


	12. Chapter 12

Sigyn watched a Niflilly in her garden, her eyes widened. There is a prophecy. 'When Niflilly grows Vanaheim will regain everything it lost once'. But there is more to prophecy. 'A royal member fell in true love with a prince of a realm, which has no fight with Vanaheim, and Vanirs will learn to love again'.

_It means... it means... Prince Aiden?? She loves Prince Aiden truly? and he will be declared new God of love?_

She was about to leave garden when she heard shuffling sounds behind bushes. She carefully stepped towards the sound but stop in her tracks when she saw two eyes twinkling with what little light is there in the garden. That man leapt forward picked her up and took her inside the forest. She kept asking him who is he? What does he wants?...

He set her down on the ground. She looked swiftly towards his face and recognized him. "Loki?"

She slowly raised her hands to held his face not believed it's true or real. Her eyes full with tears. "You... you are alive. I cried so much... I...". He covered her hands on his face.

He nodded. "Yes, I am alive. No need to worry. I am here"

"I... I thought you are dead. I had to kill you". She started crying. "I felt so bad... I told you to run away... I felt... ". She hit him lightly in his chest as he embraced her in his arms.

"I know I am sorry but if I hadn't came back everyone would've doubted you because you are the only one who can sneak me out of the castle. But I am sorry for not coming to you sooner. There were guards all over and security is always so tight around you"

She held his collar. Now anger lit up her heart. "I thought you were dead. You saw me crying all these days and did nothing. I was in guilt that I killed an innocent man. I was out of my mind... going around like crazy. I hate you... I hate you". She pushed him away.

He caught her again in tight hold around her waist. "No... no you don't. You cried because you love me. Your heart was feeling the loss of love, Sigyn. Don't think it as guilt. It was love"

She struggled to be freed. "No... no. I don't love you. I love Aiden"

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Because he is the reason that Niflilly...". She stopped. Now she knew that Niflilly is not brought to Vanaheim by Aiden. It was Loki who gave her that. A sudden chill ran through her spine still she tried to ignore it. "Because the curse upon realm is broken because I am in love with Aiden who is a prince of realm who were never enemy of my realm. That's the prophecy. It's true love and I love him"

"Really? Can I tell you that I am actually Laufey's son and prince of Jotunheim. And Jotunheim has no bad relationship with Vanaheim". Looked confidently in her eyes. Daring her to find some other excuse.

"I... I... can't" her voice was betraying her.

"Why Sigyn? For how long you'll deny it? You want me just like I want you in my life. You are almost hurting yourself by denying your feelings for me. This resistance will kill you, darling. Just let go"

Her nerves around neck were tight as she was holding herself. "I can't. I don't love you. You are an enemy"

"Then why were you crying when you thought I was dead"

"It was guilt"

"It means if I die by someone else's hands you'll be fine by that"

"I don't know. Just stop pushing me. Stop it..."

"Why don't I attract some guards and they will definitely kill me. Maybe... maybe you will tell my dead body how much you love me". He was about to go but Sigyn struggled to stop him. He was determined to get caught.

She held his arm in her grasp and ran in front of him to put a hand on his chest. "Don't go please. Don't go"

"Why? Why do you care?" He asked angrily this time.

"Because I don't want you to die". She said in weak inaudible voice lowering her eyes.

"I can't hear you"

"I... I... I think I love you. I don't want you to die" she spoke a little louder than earlier this time. A single tear rolled down her eyes.

Loki held her face and moved it to meet her eyes. She closed her eyes and more tears escaped from them. She spoke again. "I just can't do this Loki. You are my enemy. I can't just love you. I can't name it love even if it feels like love".

Soon they saw millions of Niflillies grew around them and kept on growing further in the whole forest. They were glowing purple in the dark night.

She looked back at him. He smiled "I think these flowers are telling what's truth. Even if you can't name your feelings they will"

He covered distance between their faces as to kiss her but she was resisting. "I am so scared". Her lower lip was quivering.

"I understand" He embraced her. She also wrapped her arms around him. "I would've been a lot easier if we were common people, Sigyn. Being royals made our complicated but you know what? This is love. Love grows at the places you never expected, in the circumstances you never imagined and in the hearts that are... hard to meet"

"I am feeling so good in your arms". He could sense her heart beating so fast. She is scared.

"I'll protect you I promise"

"I love you Loki" it was a murmur but Loki listened it.

"I love you too, my princess"

She looked at his green eyes and without thinking about the world she kissed him deeply and hungrily.

And then kissed him again and again with 'I love you' before every kiss. He was loaded with kisses everywhere on his face and jaw and neck. At last she buried in his embrace again.

She was still scared of something. She just don't know what. She said "Loki, please take me....."

When a guard shouted. "There she is. He is holding her. Fire!!"

Loki duck to avoid the fires. Soon they started running. A guard shouted again. "She is running with him. Kill them both"

They reached a port and took a ship. Unhanger it and ship started drifting away from the port. Guards fired on ship but they went away. They ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so much delay...  
> Hope you like it... please keep on reading... thankyou...🙂🙂

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language... there is a possibility of mistakes... sorry for that... ☺


End file.
